camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Palace
The Sakura Palace Hand Camera (さくらパレース手提暗函) or Palace Hand Camera (パレス手提暗函) The name is given as Sakura Parēsu Tesage Anbako (さくらパレース手提暗函) in the advertisement reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10, and as Paresu Tesage Anbako (パレス手提暗函) in the advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The Roman name "Palace" is inferred from the katakana パレース or パレス, but it is not confirmed by original documents. The phrase tesage anbako (手提暗函) is rendered as "Hand Camera" in the Konishi catalogue dated December 1911. In modern sources, it is often translated as "Portable Camera" and the camera called "Sakura Palace Portable" or "Palace Portable". The Japanese word anbako literally means "dark box"; it was modeled after "camera obscura" and was used for cameras until around the 1910s. is a Japanese folding camera made by Rokuoh-sha, the manufacturing branch of Konishi (predecessor of Konica). It was reportedly released in June 1908. Lewis, p.20, and chronology from the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10. The date is simply given as 1908 in the chronology at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. Lewis, p.33, says 1907, probably by mistake. Origin Some people question the origin of the Sakura Palace and suggest that it was actually a rebadged imported camera. Lewis, p.20, where the same doubts are expressed about the Sakura Reflex Prano, Sakura Honor and Midg. However one advertisement for the Sakura Palace apparently says that it was "made by Konishi Honten in Tokyo, Nihonbashi". Advertisement reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10: 東京日本橋小西本店製 (hardly legible). Description The camera takes pictures on both -size (8×10.5cm) plates and rollfilm, presumably 118 film. Advertisement reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10, and Lewis, p.33. The illustrations indicate that the camera consists of two parts: a regular plate camera and a large rollfilm holder into which the main body is inserted. Illustrations reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. One of them also appears in the advertisement reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10. The main camera has a front standard made of two cylindrical masts, a brilliant finder perched atop the right-hand mast, a handle on the right-hand side, and a standing leg under the folding bed. It seems that two cases were provided, one for the camera alone with some plate holders, and the other for the camera with the rollfilm holder attached. At least one illustration shows double extension bellows driven by a wheel on the photographer's right. Documents An advertisement by Konishi Honten mentions two models: No.1 (壹號) and No.2 (貳號), and says that No.2 is distinguished by its double extension bellows. Advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The following versions are listed: No surviving example of the Sakura Palace is known. This camera is however historically significant because it was certainly the first Japanese camera taking rollfilm. Notes Bibliography * Pp.20 and 33. * Tanaka Yoshirō (田中芳郎). "Meiji–Taishō jidai no Konishi Honten no kamera wo shiru tame no hon" (明治・大正時代の小西本店のカメラを知るための本, Books about the Konishi Honten cameras of the Meiji and Taishō eras). Pp.92–4. Links In Japanese: * Pages of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website: ** Sakura Palace ** Sakura Palace in the camera list Category: Japanese 8x10.5 folding Category: Nobility Category: Konica Category: S Palace Category: 1906-1910